


No Yo-yo? No Problem

by hufflepuffism (septasonicxx)



Series: In Which They Find Out... Again And Again [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, superhero marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/pseuds/hufflepuffism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is under attack, but Marinette can't get away in order to transform into Ladybug. But that's okay, because Marinette is a superhero too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Yo-yo? No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Yangu_Fuyu's idea, though not entirely... (I'm still probably going to work on another one for you that's closer to your idea!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Her classmates were screaming. That was the first thing that alerted her to the fact that everything had gone wrong. The second, of course, was the Akuma that burst through the door and turned Nino into a CD.

"Nino!" someone cried, and Marinette looked over to see Adrien jumping up from his seat. Before he could get anywhere, however, the Akuma trod on the CD and it splintered into fragments.

Everything seemed to slow down. Adrien's face was torn between rage and anguish, and the Akuma was already stepping towards another student, intent on turning them into a CD as well. Marinette took the whole scene in, checking where each person was, and trying to figure out how she could get out of the room in order to transform.

The Akuma, a tall hooded figure with earphones in, slammed his foot down on another student-turned-CD.

"You have to do something, Marinette!" squeaked Tikki's soft voice from Marinette's bag.

"I know!" Marinette whispered back, glancing over her shoulder to see if there was any other way out of the room. "But he's blocking the door!"

"Why are you doing this?" Adrien shouted, jumping in front of the Akuma bravely and making Marinette's heart stutter fearfully.

"Because my brother broke my CD and said it didn't matter, because I still have the songs on my ipod, so I'm going to turn everyone into CDs and break them! Then he'll see that it does matter! It matters to me!"

The Akuma reached out to touch Adrien and Marinette shrieked, but suddenly he was gone, having vaulted back out of the way with incredible agility.

"Stop swooning, Marinette!" Tikki hissed.

"Right!" Marinette said, looking around the room and ignoring the form of Adrien. He seemed to be handling himself well enough, after all.

Off to one side lay a student's discarded bag and Marinette could just see the end of a pair of ear phones hanging out. Crouching low so as not to draw attention to herself, she moved over to it and pulled the ear phones free, working to untangle them so that she could use them in the place of her yo-yo, which was still unaccessible unless she could get out of the room.

Finally untangled, Marinette held the ear ends together in her hand so they wouldn't swing separately and then stood up, looking over to see the CD Crusher fighting with Adrien, who looked partially distracted as he fended off the Akuma with a ruler. He kept on glancing at the door, so Marinette assumed he must be thinking of escape as well.

"Don't worry, Adrien," she muttered to herself. "I'll make sure you get out of this safely."

Letting out a sudden war cry, Marinette launched herself up onto a desk and then leapt off it, swinging the earphones cord skilfully towards the Akuma. CD Crusher, distracted by the noise, turned and looked up at her just in time for Marinette to flick the cord around his wrist and yank.

Overbalanced, CD Crusher fell backwards onto a pile of broken CDs and glared up at her angrily.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Marinette taunted, pulling the cord free and beginning to swing it again.

Launching himself at her, CD Crusher growled as she ducked out of the way and he crashed into a desk. The few remaining students who were in the classroom and not yet turned into a CD were cowering against the back wall, but Marinette didn't have time to worry about them.

"We have to get the Akuma out!" Marinette called to Adrien, who was still standing where he had been before, ruler in hand. He was staring at her, his mouth half open and a strange light in his eyes. "Adrien! I need your help!"

Blinking to clear his head, Adrien came to himself just in time to escape another close call from the CD Crusher.

"I don't know where it is!" he said, hesitating briefly before adding, "Ladybug's always the one who figures out where the Akuma is kept."

"That's true," Marinette muttered to herself, swinging the cord again and this time whipping it out in front of herself to smack CD Crusher in the face. He cried out and covered his face with his hands, looking even angrier than before.

Forcing herself to think as she stood there swinging the ear phones cord, Marinette swept her eyes over CD Crusher's form. He was wearing ordinary clothes with the hood pulled up. Nothing on his hands. Ear phones in his ears, connected to an ipod in his pocket.

A-ha! The ipod!

"The ipod!" Marinette called out. "It has to be there!"

CD Crusher lunged for her again and she darted out of the way, rolling across the floor and coming to a stop in the corner by the door.

The door. If she slipped out now, she could transform and come back as Ladybug!

Before she could act on that thought, a shout caught her attention and she looked up to see Adrien launching himself at CD Crusher. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded loudly in her ears, but Adrien avoided CD Crusher's hands and instead managed to pull hard on the ear phones cord, freeing them from CD Crusher's ears _and_ getting the ipod out of his pocket at the same time.

"Marinette!" Adrien called, swiping the ipod and then tossing it over CD Crusher's head.

She caught it in one hand, still feeling rather breathless after watching Adrien being so courageous-

"Marinette!" Tikki cried softly.

"Right, focus!"

Pulling open the door beside her, Marinette zipped out and closed it. There was a bang as CD Crusher slammed into it and she felt the door shudder.

Sprinting down the hall, she then stopped and opened her bag. "Tikki, transform!"

In less than a minute, she'd transformed into Ladybug, snapped the ipod, and returned everything back to normal again.

Changing back to herself while there was no one out in the corridors yet, she hid Tikki back in her bag and returned to the classroom, prepared with a story to tell everyone should they ask.

Inside the room, Adrien was helping Nino up off the floor and other students were hugging each other hysterically.

"Marinette!" Adrien said, walking over to her. "You did it!"

"O-oh, well... Ladybug turned up just in time and I gave the ipod to her, and she just, you know... took care of the rest from there!" Marinette said with a giggle, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Adrien continued to smile at her, which really wasn't helping.

"Marinette!" came a sudden voice from behind her, and she spun around to see Alya. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Marinette replied reassuringly.

"Oh, good!" Alya sighed in relief, then leaned in close. "Did I interrupt a _moment_ between you two?"

Glancing back at Adrien and going bright red, Marinette quickly shook her head with a nervous grin.

"Okay, well... still, I think you're going to have to tell me everything from the beginning."

Grabbing her hand, Alya yanked Marinette from the room.

Adrien watched them go, a dazed smile still on his face.

"See you round, Ladybug."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.


End file.
